1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a logic device and a semiconductor package including the same, and more particularly, to a logic device that is reconfigurable in real time by using a non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of reconfigurable logic devices, e.g., a programmable logic device (PLD) that can be easily and arbitrarily designed by a user, has become widespread. A user may reconfigure a logic device to perform a desired operation by controlling signal routings among interconnection lines included in the logic device.